Mixing with commoners
by Medium-Quantity
Summary: Can Hikaru find it in himself to not rip to shreds this new girl? can she get Kaoru to realize her want?
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer glanced around the room, looking at each student from under her thick, black eyelashes. Her chocolate eyes judged and evaluated each student as they chatted amongst their friends and classmates, she let out a sigh. The fact that she could never have a group of friends that'd love her for herself instead of her title was a sad, even mind numbing thought. Of Corse her father, the current king of England, had tried to send her to schools where other royalty was sent, but Jennifer found most of them to be pompous and big headed, so she decided to try a school in a different country, one on the other side of the world. She stared at her reflexion in the window, having got to the classroom early to secure a window seat; her dark chestnut hair gleamed in the suns reflexion, for royalty she had always thought she looked to plain. Jennifer ran a hand through her hair, wincing as she combed out some stray knots. Nobody in the classroom seemed interested in her, they probably thought it was just another new girl they didn't know that she was royalty. Yet.

Jennifer stretched out in her seat, her yellow dress flowed about her, emphasising her hourglass figure, as she stifled a yawn and pulled out a set of images from her bag. Suddenly there was a loud crash and two loud mouthed figures walked into the classroom, Jennifer eyes them up quickly.

_Loud; cocky and think the world revolves around them. That's a surprise they're just probably some rich idiots who think they own the place. _She raised her eyebrows as she noticed the two faces were identical, the only difference in them was the way they parted their hair. _Very odd hair colour, I don't think I've ever seen such a vivid orange. _She thought to herself, glancing up and down the boys. One of them turned and his eyes lingered on where she sat. Jennifer shivered; although his smile was warm it didn't connect to his eyes. He was as judging her. She turned her head away, in what she hoped was a dignified way and glanced down at the set of pictures she had been holding, not daring to look at the twins again.

Jennifer huffed in frustration as the gaggle of girls on the front row crowded round the two gingers, wishing them good morning, and asking about their holidays. They were loud, and obviously infatuated with these boys. Her eyes scanned the page,

"Haruhi Fuijioka" Jennifer read out loud to herself in a quiet murmur, "the commoner that has the balls to transfer from a public school to one of prestige." She looked at the picture she had of this student, shaggy brown hair and wide eyes, Jennifer thought he looked almost like a girl, she figured he was probably more into boys than girls. Jennifer placed the picture on her desk. She shrugged this thought away; it wasn't her place to judge on peoples preferences. The Classroom door slide open again this time with less of a force that the twins caused, the small figure slipped in carrying an armful of books. Jennifer grinned to herself watching Haruhi try to work his way to his desk, she found him intensely interesting, a commoner, she'd never been allowed to see one before except from on TV and at those stupid public appearances. She leant forward in an attempt to catch a better look of the boy. Her sleeve knocked the picture from her desk and it gently floated down to the floor a few seats away from her.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! You're sitting by us this term, so we can play with you whenever we want!" one of the twins pulled Haruhi over by the shoulder, making him almost spill his load of books.

"Yeah Haruhi's our toy after all." The other twin chimed in, he pulled Haruhi close to him, "oh Kaoru, I love Haruhi like a little brother." He gazed lovingly at Haruhi, who looked bored at the situation.

"Hikaru, how can you say that? Do you love him more than me?" Kaoru has what seemed like real tears in his eyes. Jennifer noticed all the girls in the class had gathered around the trio, giggling and squealing in delight at this show. Jennifer leaned back in her chair to try to see past the girls at what was so interesting. She furrowed her brow as she watched the two twins embrace and look like they were longing to be together alone.

"Kaoru how can you say that? You know I love you" Hikaru whipped a tear away from his twins face. There was a irruption of noise from the girls around them, Jennifer looked around the room, the rest of the boys in the class seemed rather put out that all the girls would rather lust after two twins who pretended to be incestuous and feelings for each other. She smiled at this, but then noticed her picture was on the floor, she sighed then got up quickly, she wanted to get the picture before anyone noticed it was there. Now she was glad of the distraction the twins had caused.

"Let me get that for you my lady," One of the twins, she couldn't tell who was who in the slightest, even with their different partings. She flushed red, he was going to reach the picture before her, and he was going to see. Her stomach felt like it was digesting worms, she watched in slow motion as he reached down for the paper, her heart felt like it was going to beat its way out of her chest. His long fingers wrapped themselves around the paper and brought it up, he grinned at Jennifer and bowed to her,

"Here you go..." Jennifer thought she was safe, she wasn't going to look at the paper before

he gave it back, maybe she had misjudged him maybe he was a gentleman. She breathed a sigh of relief and raised a hand to take the paper back, her guts had calmed down and she felt the blood rush away from her face, hopefully making her look slightly less like a beetroot. Just before he gave the paper back to her, he took a glance at the image; Jennifer watched his brow furrow, and a hint of annoyance running though his emerald eyes. Instead of handing the paper back to Jennifer, he raised it so his twin could see, of Corse that included the horde of girls still around the remaining twin.

"Look Kaoru, our little Haruhi has a stalker," Hikaru taunted waving the paper so the whole class could see now. Jennifer felt her heart sink through her body and straight into her feet, she tried her hardest to fight back tears, there was no way she could deny this photo was hers, she had reached out to take it back when Hikaru had picked it up. She was too afraid to look at Haruhi, or the rest of the class, let alone back up at Hikaru; she didn't think she had ever hated someone so much in her entire life.

"What were you doing with this then hey? And hey look!" he picked up the paper that contained information about Haruhi's scholarship, and hometown. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, she had only asked for research on what area he came from so she could see what a commoner's city actually looked like. "She's even stalked to where he lives!" Hikaru had a nasty glint in his eye. Kaoru had come over so he was standing next to his twin, "now what shall we do with this one Kaoru?"

"Hikaru…" Kaoru's tone was gentle, like he was trying to calm his hot headed brother. Jennifer was terrified. She could hear the girls talking,

"She stalked him, what a freak"

"She was probably going to force him to be her boyfriend."

"How disgusting"

Jennifer felt the hot flood of tears down her face; she could barely stop herself from falling to the floor in a helpless pile. But she knew that wouldn't help her situation. So instead she gathered her remaining composure, and wiped tears from her cheeks. Then ran as fast as she could away from the classroom.

Jennifer panicked as she ran, she had no idea where she was going, and the constant crowd of Ouran student didn't help her. She pushed through people going in the opposite direction until she eventually looked into a classroom and found it to be completely empty. She rushed into the room, slamming the door behind her before sinking down into a sitting position, her head on her knees. She had never been so humiliated in the entirety of her life. She didn't know how to deal with the feeling; the tears had stopped, so she thought she could get some normal colour back into her face. Jennifer rubbed her eyes, she couldn't go back now. She'd have to ask her father to move school, yet again. He wouldn't be pleased. Her body froze as she heard running footsteps,

"She must have gone in one of these rooms, Hikaru this is your fault." It was the softer twin speaking, his voiced carried around the now empty corridors. Jennifer clenched her body in annoyance, not only did they follow her to bully and mock her more they had space in the corridor to look through all the rooms! She closed her eyes tightly shut, hoping beyond hope that they couldn't see her hiding under the window of the door.

"I don't see why we're looking for the creep anyway. I mean it was her fault…." Hikaru's lazy drawl made Jennifer's head spin, he was so open about hating her, and it wasn't fair! They'd just got the wrong end of the stick.

"Hikaru, don't call her a creep, I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. I'm positive she has a reason." The soft almost musical voice, that Jennifer was sure belonged to a girl, calmed Jennifer's nerves; maybe not all the girls in the class had been so judgemental, she felt a ray of hope lift her heart.

"Haruhiiiiii" Hikaru moaned, "stop sticking up for people you don't know." Jennifer felt the intense feeling of shock course through her body like a current; she was so sure that that voice had belonged to a girl. She collected together some pride, and stood up. She brushed her dress free of dirt and dust with her hands, a silver ring, glistened encouragingly, the emblem on the inside of the gem smiled up in encouragement. She laughed to herself, she could have that twin put in the great tower of London, and then he'd be sorry.

She flung the door open just as Haruhi was passing by, the two twins already far ahead. Jennifer had furrowed her brow so to anyone looking at her she looked like a angered goddess. The twins heard the bang from the door and came rushing back down the hallway, yelling at Haruhi to get away. Jennifer looked at them, why were they yelling for him to run away? It's not like she could ever hurt him physically. She shrugged and watched as the twins approached. Hikaru had the same furious expression that she was sure was on her face. Kaoru opened his mouth to speak before Hikaru could get the chance.

"Can you please tell us why you have a picture and information about Haruhi, Haruhi is our friend and if you're intending to bully him or use his commoner background against him in anyway then it's our duty to stop you." He looked, not angry as he said it, more questioning as if he was testing her. She felt more rage build up inside her, but she did not show it, instead she looked down her nose at Hikaru, he immediately returned with a look of annoyance and disgust.

Haruhi placed a hand on Jennifer's shoulder; he gave her a warm smile. Jennifer felt her heart twist a little bit, but she ignored it, although his smile was charming she was sure he was into boys.

"Please forgive these dog headed twins. I don't mind. What's your name?" He smiled and offered his hand for Jennifer to shake, she gladly obliged. Haruhi's eyes slipped downward and looked over the ring on Jennifer's ring finer. His eyes widened.

"I'm sorry I had the picture of you Haruhi," Jennifer bowed to Haruhi which she had been taught was the correct thing to do when apologising or saying thanks. "But I was purely interested that there was a student good enough to gain a scholarship into Ouran, usually all the students here are obnoxious rich kids who think they can buy the world." She looked with distain at the twins, although she was sure that her centuries of fine breeding and elocution lesson's also fitted herself into this category. "And my names Jennifer." She returned Haruhi's smile with what she hoped was one just as charming, although with her mixed feelings half of angry and half of interest she was sure it was more of a grimace.

"Who do you think you are?" Hikaru spoke angrily, "who do you think you are to judge the standard of students in this school?"

"Hikaru, please don't be mad, I should be honoured that such a person has taken a interest in me, Jennifer you should drop by the host club at 3pm today, I think you deserve a proper welcome to this school." Haruhi smiled sheepishly at the mention of the club. Hikaru and Kaoru both looked dumbfounded at Haruhi's treatment of her. Jennifer started to finger a lock of her hair with her ring hand, willing it to gleam in defiance at the twins. She grinned and looked through her eyelashes at both of them, as they paled, as comprehension dawned across their faces. Hikaru pointed a quivering hand towards Jennifer.

"Y…y...you…you're the princess that's joining our school?" his voice went high pitched towards the end of his sentence.

"And I'm sure my father would love to know of how the pupils of this school have treated his only daughter." She smirked at the twins, and then bowed her head. "If you'll excuse me. Haruhi it was lovely to meet you." She offered a charming grin to Haruhi and pulled her face closer to his, "will you show me round this host club?" She fluttered her eye lashes up at Haruhi. To her annoyance he wasn't that taken in by her combination of royalty and looks. She started to walk in the opposite direction to her classroom. She felt a hand on her arm. She turned back to see one of the twins, she guessed it was Kaoru due to the fact that he wasn't red in the face with anger. His eyebrows slanted upwards in a look of sympathy.

"I'm, we're sorry for treating you in such a manner, your highness, but you must understand our concern for Haruhi, although I understand that was no reason for Hikaru to make it that public." He grinned sheepishly, willing for her to accept his apology. Jennifer huffed at being called highness, but felt her insides melt, not as before in an uncomfortable shock, but in pleasure it filled her with mild warmth. She offered him her most radiant smile.

"I do believe this is your apology alone, Kaoru, I don't think your twin would want to dent his pride to apologise. But I will forgive you. I won't send you to the tower just yet." She joked, folding her arms in front of her, in a way that she hoped would emphasise even more her assets. She liked this twin, she decided. And the closer she looked at his face to more stunning he became, she laughed to herself, he seemed more fitting to royalty than she did, with his pale skin, and vibrant hair and eyes. He smiled at her, although his smile still did not reflect in his eyes, she mused.

"I do want you to come to the host club tonight, Lady Jennifer, so we can show you how deeply sorry we are for misjudging you, and causing you upset." He bowed to Jennifer, even bowed his head was the same height as Jennifer standing; she had never been tall, unlike this twin.

If she had felt an attraction towards Haruhi, then she had instantly fallen in love with this twin.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer sat at her desk; the classroom was now deserted as the bell had rung over 10 minutes ago. She glanced down at her fingers and picked a few stray flecks of nail polish away, she was desperately trying to resist going and investigating this 'host club,' she didn't want to appear like she cared about anything those damn hot headed twins had to say about earlier. She sighed in dismay, glancing up at the clock on the wall, it was still another hour and a half until her butler and body guards came to collect her from the school grounds, she cursed Ouran for having a leisure time at the end of each day and to add to this empty space of time, she hadn't managed to make any friends, everyone in her class seemed to think she was a stalker and a freak. Jennifer slumped onto the table, using her arms to cushion her head; she looked sideways out of the window. The Sakura trees were blowing around releasing petals everywhere.

"_It's such a beautiful sight."_ She thought, raising a hand and touching the glass, she traced a dainty finger along outer rim of the pane. _"Just like Kaoru. And Haruhi, the only ugly person I have met out of this host club is the other twin, and it's only the inside that makes him disgusting." _She had a strange sensation of curiosity suddenly shoot through her, giving her porcelain skin Goosebumps. _"There must be better looking boys, in this host club. I want to see, but..."_ She quickly packed her things away into the hollowed out desk and set off to find the music room. _"I'm not going to let some idiots ruin my free time; I might still be able to make friends at this host club." _Although she doubted she'd be able to make friends in a club where all the girls angry at her for apparently looking up about one of its members, there was no way Jennifer was going to let this stop her at least trying to make some friends.

Jennifer paused outside of the grand doors, she tried to put on her face she only reserved for the general public, one that showed she was happy to be in their presence. Gathering together her courage she pushed forward the doors, they opened inward, which is odd for doors on a school building.

Immediately she was met with thousands of Sakura petals flowing out and around 7 figures.

"Welcome" they all chimed together, the effect with the roses only making them each sparkle and gleam with beauty, that honestly made Jennifer feel uglier than a worm. A tall figure from the middle of the pack came forward and reached for Jennifer's hand,

"My beautiful princess, welcome to the Ouran high school host club." He gestured a hand to the other boys around him, "what's your type? Cool, strong and silent, Loli-shōta, the little devil type or the natural type?" He pulled Jennifer in by the hand and close to him; he gazed down into her eyes. She was so shocked by how blue they were, no Japanese person had blue eyes really he must be a half breed or something, his blonde hair added extra attention to how gorgeously his eyes were, they all coordinated perfectly. "Or maybe," he put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up slightly so they were in a position that they could easily kiss, "you prefer the prince type?" He whispered into her ear, she felt his hot breath on her neck and felt her face go warm. This was the closest she'd ever gotten to another male, at the age of 17, she felt embarrassed and ashamed, but oddly lightheaded that this beautiful man was touching her, almost too lightheaded. Suddenly she felt the room start to spin and her vision suddenly fade to complete darkness.

She felt the cushions beneath her head and stretched out slightly, she didn't remember ever getting home, she only remembered opening the doors to the host club. Puzzled she lay there. Jennifer felt the buzzing of talking before she could actually hear and comprehend the babble. It was distinctively male voices talking, drowsily she opened one eye, there was the blonde headed prince sat in a corner seemingly crying, clutching a teddy bear, a small child, stood behind him rubbing his back a cuddly pink rabbit in his other hand, she swerved her view around a bit and caught sight of the two ginger twins who seemed to be in a conversation with the small lad, Haruhi. She looked round in the other direction and found herself looking into the eyes of a tall black haired boy, his voice was deep as he gently said,

"Mitsukuni"

At the mention of what Jennifer could only assume was his name, the child turned around.

"What is it Mori?" His voice was high toned and childlike, she figured him to be around the age of 10 or 11, why was he a host then? And why was he in a high schoolers uniform? With a nod from Mori he glanced over to her, and smiled in delight, "Jenn-chan is awake, hey Jenn-chan do you want some cake with me?" he bounded over bunny still in tow and perched so he was eye level with Jennifer.

"_He had the same blonde hair as the prince type,"_ she thought to herself, and with growing jealousy saw his deep chocolate brown eyes, having brown eyes herself, but yet she knew they were nowhere in comparison to his.

"Is our princess awake?" The prince type had come away from his corner and was now down on bended knee besides Jennifer, "I'm sorry if I scared you princess, but your beauty made it too hard to resist talking to you." He smiled graciously, Jennifer shifted and sat up, she realised she was lying on a grand bed that was completely out of place in the middle of a music room. She smiled back timidly at the blond boy. "My name is Tamaki Shou, and I will be willing to entertain you if you wish." He did an extravagant bow and offered his hand out to Jennifer. Suddenly in a blur of black trousers, Tamaki was shoved, or kicked aside and left in a heap on the floor. Jennifer glanced up in shock at the culprits. The two red headed twins stood there with identical sour expressions on their faces and hands in pockets. One twin rolled his eyes and muttered about a baka king. The other raised a hand as if balancing a apple, with his palm facing the ceiling.

"why should we waste our time here, with such a ungrateful princess, idiot king did you not hear that she was stalking Haruhi?" He smirked a little bit, obviously enjoying putting Jennifer though embarrassment. Haruhi and Jennifer both went to say something at the same time, but were both interrupted by Tamaki, he leapt forward with tears in his eyes and clung himself around Haruhi.

"My darling daughter, did the girl scare you, don't worry daddy will protect you." And like a child he sent chilling stares towards Jennifer. She sighed with grief, she was obviously only ever going to make enemy's in this place, she might as well complain to her father and leave here. She stood up and approached the door, only to find someone blocking her, she squinted through the glare, gleaming off a pair of glasses.


End file.
